Many preparations are currently available in aerosol cans for dyeing, tinting or stripping hair. Generally after spraying onto the hair, these preparations must be evenly dispersed throughout the hair utilizing either the hands, a comb or a brush. These preparations could be applied with little waste if an applicator were available including a comb or brush having nozzles for spraying the preparation located between the brush bristles or the comb teeth.
While various applicators including combs or brushes have been proposed for aerosol cans, they have suffered from two deficiencies. One deficiency has been the requirement of accepting only a specially configured aerosol container. A second deficiency is that the actuating means for the aerosol has generally required that the applicator be gripped in an awkward manner.